The Vampire and the whitelighter
by Antbor
Summary: Edward leaves, but Alice stays; Bella and Alice fall in love. Edward heart brocken is drawn towards a boy in SanFransico called Chris Halliwell. Twilight/charmed xover Chris/Edward
1. First sight

Edward ran as fast as he could, he didn't understand why he was running as fast as he was, our where he was running, or why he was running at all? He felt drawn to something in the direction he was running. He was still upset about Alice and Bella bombshell, how could they be in love, he and Bella had been in love, I know that he left and that Alice had stayed with her, but how could she just change her love like that? And how could Alice have betrayed her own brother? He found himself in a clearing, just outside San Francisco watching a boy brunette boy about 16 years of age being thrown down to the ground by another man about double his age, but the strange thing was though that he threw him without touching him, just with a wave of his hand. The young man stood up and with a wave of his own hand threw the other down to the ground as well. Then something that Edward thought was impossible happened, two more men appeared with a wavy movement all across their bodies. The boy threw a small bottle of a red liquid that made the first man that was already in the field when Edward arrived disappear into flames with a loud scream. As one of the other formed a type of energy sort of ball that hovered about his hand, he threw this said energy at the boy who flew back and landed on hard on the ground.

Edward was moving before he had time to think it through, he reached the man that had just hurt the boy and grabbed him in his hands ripping his body in half that burst into flame as soon as the two pieces where separated. The other disappeared the same way that he came in. He ran over to where this boy lay, a large circular wound in his stomach, his eyes run up to the boys face, his eyes looking lifeless, he could hear his heart becoming slower and slower. The same sort of thoughts kept running threw his head.

"_Need to call Paige, Need to scream Paige, oh god I need Paige" _

Edward didn't understand, maybe this Paige lady was close by and could hear him, so Edward started yelling out for this strange boy the boy for some reason he had to save.

"PAIGE!!! PAIGE!!!" He started yelling over and over again. A form of white lights form on the opposite side of the near death body, twirling until it took shape and formed into a young red headed woman. This was a large shock for to Edward not seeing anything like that before actually a lot of things tonight that he couldn't explain.

'Oh my God, Chris' she said falling to her knees

'His not dead, I can still hear his heart beating' before he could finish his sentence the girl hovered her hands over the wound a glow formed under her hands, the wound started to heal until the wound about a quarter of the size and no longer. The girl removed her hands and began to pant

'That's all I can do' she muttered under her breath 'who are you?'

'Um' how was he going to answer this question 'I'm a friend' was the only thing he could think of saying.

'Well you better come with me then' she said holding out her hand. He didn't know what compelled him to take the hand, but he did and the last thing that he heard before dissapearing was Chris' thought;

_**"thank you"**_


	2. Meeting the family

It didn't hurt but he could feel his body being divided, as they travelled as the same lights that Edward had seen Paige appeared in. He feels dizzy as they become whole again inside what Edward thought was some sort of lounge room. He was dizzy and for the first time since become a vampire lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Oh first time orber?" asked Paige seeing him lying on the floor.

"Orber?" Edward was confused was that what they called what just happened to them.

"Yeah you know like orbing, as in like Whitelighter Orbs, because we disappear and reappear in white, blue orbs?" asked trying to get a reaction out of Edward. He didn't know what she was talking about, was that what Chris was a whitelighter; Paige obviously was because she classed herself as one but he still didn't understand what being a whitelighter entailed. Edward shook his he shook his head to tell Paige that he still didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I thought that you were a witch, or some magical creature for me too hears you when you called but if you don't know what whitelighters are I don't know if you are. Oh shit I should really stop talking until a reveal all information about the magical community.' She said smiling guilty. "Chris" she said waving her hand making Chris disappear in the same orbs that she moved with, only to reappear at on the long couch. 'Stay, I need to find my sisters' she told Edward and he dared not move in fear of her being able to track him, and besides this was better excitement than he's had since James attack on Bella.

Bella the girl that he couldn't read, the only one in the whole world that thoughts he couldn't read, though now that he thinks about it he realises that he cant read Paige's thoughts either and Chris' thoughts where erratic and he couldn't make things out clearly. Paige he could hear Paige in the next room calling for "Piper" "Phoebe" and someone called "Leo" hearing foot steps.

"Ok I think that I've made a huge mistake" she said slightly muffled through the walls

"What is it honey?" asked one of the females

"Um first thing first I could completely heal Chris, have you heard of anything like that Leo?" she asked, the man replied

"Chris?" yelled the other female voice and the male voice who Edward presumed was Leo

"Is he alright" continued the female voice,

"yeah his unconscious on the couch" foot steeps began walking towards the lounge room "but there is something that I need to tell you before you go in there" she said after them, but to late as they walk into the lounge look at Chris and then notice Edward standing in the corner of the room.

"Who the hell is he?" asked the oldest female


	3. reunion of old comrades

"That what I needed to tell you about Piper" Paige told her "He was the one that called for me, I don't know how I heard it but I did and when I got there. Chris was injured so I healed him, he says he's a friend but he didn't know about orbing until I orbed him here"

'What you revealed your magic to a complete stranger?' yelled Phoebe

'Well he called me so I thought that he was a witch, or something magical, and I had to save your guys son.' She said waving her hand at Leo and Piper who were standing next to each other. 'and can I say that we concentrate on saving Chris before we yell at me, cause I think that's more important' Paige told them trying to change the focus, and it worked they all walked over to the couch. Edward stayed back trying to keep out of the way. He hadn't finished assessing if he was these new arrivals where dangerous or not.

'Ok well you obviously healed some of it, I mean you've stopped a lot of the bleeding but I think we need to get him to the doctors' said Leo

'And tell them what?' asked Phoebe "can you heal Chris he was hit by an energy ball'

'He'll die if we don't do something' yelled piper.

Edward believed that it was his time to act; he needed to get these peoples trust if he wanted to get to know this boy that he had been drawn to.

'My dads a doctor' Edward begins 'he can help' he said all four of them turning around to look at him,

'Ok we don't know you, so why should we trust you?' they were true they had no reason to believe him

'I saved your sons life, and if you don't want a whole hospital to know about what ever the he'll it was that attacked him you'll need to trust me. My dad won't tell anyone if I tell him not to' he tells them

'Your not scared of the magic, most people run in fear after seeing magic?' asked Paige

'I've seen scarier things in my life' they looked confused at him 'trust me'

'Ok we will go get your doctor father, where is he we'll be orbing its faster' said Paige walking up to Edward and taking his hand. 'Where too?' she asked

'Forks Washington state' and they left. Arriving back ten minutes later with a beautiful blonde man in a white coat on the other side of Paige. Carlisle feeling as Edward had the first time orbed though Edward was getting better at orbing and not feeling as sick because he knew what was about to happen. Leo looked shocked he didn't understand how this was possible standing before him was the same man that he had served along with in World War 2.

"Carlisle?' he asked in a shock

'Leo' was all he replied.


	4. explaining all

"Know each other?" Asked Piper, Edward knew who Leo was once Carlisle saw him, as Carlisle remembering serving with Leo in World War 2 as a medic.

'Impossible' Leo whispered under his breath, Edward wasn't sure what Leo was, he was human, at least he smelt human, like the rest of them.

'What's impossible?' asked Paige, but Carlisle decided that the most important thing was the smell of blood that was in the air coming from the unconscious boy on the lounge chair.

'Can you help him dad?' asked Edward.

'Obviously hit by energy ball of a demon' Carlisle said, 'can someone get me some clean towels to clean the wound, so hot water, and if you have some bandages?' all four humans left the room to collect what they needed.

"Demons?" asked Edward

"_**Vampires and werewolves aren't the only supernatural creatures in the world; there is a whole underworld of demons" **_

Carlisle over the next few minutes explained through thought the magical world that Edward and the rest of his family had been unaware of, Witches, warlocks, demons, and a whole other species of vampire.

"_**These people must be good witches that one Paige must be their whitelighter because she has orbs" **_

They re-entered carrying everything that Carlisle needed and for the next few hours Carlisle worked on Chris. As Edward discovered that he could not read any of the others thoughts, the only the one in the room that he could read was Carlisle and Chris, but Chris' thoughts were still unclear, Edward wasn't sure if this was because he was unconscious or because of what these people were.

"I've done what I can, I think he'll be alright, but I'd like to keep an eye on him in the next few days, and start him antibiotics to fight off any infections." Said Carlisle

"Thank you" said Piper.

"We need to talk" said Leo leading into the sun room, "you are Carlisle Cullen, I knew you in World War 2, and you have not aged a bit. Don't try and deny it I know that your you?" Edward could hear the confusion in Carlisle head try to settle what he was going to tell them until finally realising the truth would be the best.

"Ok I'll explain, but promise you will listen to everything before you act, because I know witches can act with out letting people explain" the nodded

"How do you know we're witches?" asked Phoebe

"I'll explain everything in due time" they nodded all taking seat including Carlisle but Edward decided to stay standing where he was because, he could keep an eye on Chris in the next room who was still a sleep.

"The reason that you recognise me is because I am the same Carlisle Cullen as I was in World War 2, I am a immortal vampire, and before Vanquish me, my family are vegetarian, we don't feed off human only animal. Edward here is a vampire as well, I turned about a hundred years he was suffering from the Spanish influenza and dying.

"We take a permanent resident in a small town called Forks in Washington because sun rarely shines there, myself, my wife Esme, my children, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward are all vampires as well and all vegetarians. I have live for hundreds of years, and come across your type a few times, each time trying to kill me even after I explained who I am, that's why I find it easier to just avoid magic altogether."

For the next few hours Carlisle explained his and his family's' life, and the Halliwell's explained their family and history to the vampires. They were witches; Leo who had actually died in World War 2 became an immortal when turned into a whitelighter, whose job it was to help witches in fighting demons, but had fallen from grace to live with his wife Piper and his children, they were Chris' parents. Chris and Paige were both half whitelighter as well as Wyatt; Chris' older brother who they had not met yet.

'Well we best be going home, I have work in a few hours, here' Carlisle pulling out his business card and a pen, writing his personal cell number on the back of the card 'call me if anything happens and when its alright for me to come and check on Chris progress' told Carlisle. They said they're goodbyes and Paige orbed them back to Washington.


	5. Are they dangerous?

**CULLENS HOME- FORK**

Paige dropped them off in the woods at the outskirts of the Cullen's property leaving as soon as she dropped them off. Once back inside the house the whole family was waiting for them, including Bella who lived at the Cullen's place after Charlie kicking her out of his home, once he found out about her relationship with Alice.

"What happened to you Edward?" asked Alice, you disappeared from my visions as soon as you ran away from Bella. Edward remembered what he was doing just before he started running, he was talking to Bella about her relationship with Alice, and why she just gave up on the love that they had for each other.

"I don't know, I just had this compulsion to run" there was no secrets in the Cullen household, they told everyone everything, being in a house with someone that can see everything that you can do, and someone that can hear everything that your thinking means that you cant really keep secrets.

'Well whatever you did, you entire future disappeared, and a large majority of all of our futures have disappeared as well?'

'I ran into an old friend' said Carlisle. They explained meeting the witches, and how Edward had saved Chris, Carlisle being recognised by Leo.

"Are they a threat to us?" asked Emmet.

"I don't think so, Leo was always a kind soul and only good people can become whitelighters" explained Carlisle

"But didn't you say that he's not a whitelighter anymore, doesn't that say that he did something bad to be kicked out"

"No he chose to become Human again, to be with his family" Edward told them. Edward knew what each ones feelings where towards the Halliwell's. Emmet and Rosalie was worried that they could be a threat, Esme trusted her husband and son, and Alice was thinking that Edward was having feelings for one of these Halliwell's because he had not glared at her or Bella since he had returned. Which was true, he hadn't felt hatred for them since returning, come to think of it being around the Halliwell's made him forget about his pain but that didn't mean he had feelings for one of them.

**HALLIWELL MANOR – SAN FRANSICO**

"Ok Chris is asleep in his bed, resting up" said Piper walking into the kitchen and grabbing herself a cup of coffee. Paige is over the stove making a potion "what's that for?" she asks.

"This is for those vampires, I'm going to take care of these things before they come back to kill Chris." She says adding a new ingredient making a smoke cloud and a "poof" sound.

"Do we need to vanquish them, I kind of liked them, Edward was a bit quite but Carlisle seemed nice, and Leo you trust him don't you?" she turned around to look at Leo.

"Well obviously he was a vampire when I knew him, and he was a great man, and a good medic. I don't think we need to hurt them"

"But what if this Edward was the one that hurt Chris in the first place?" asked Paige

"Vampires of both species don't have fire or energy balls so he couldn't do the damage, plus he called for you to save Chris" said Leo.

"Still it's good to have on just in case" said Piper.

"Mom!!!" they could hear Chris yelling from up the stairs, they all run up the stairs and into Chris' room to find him sitting up in his bed. "What happened?" he asked. They explained to him about the vampires and how they saved him.

"Why were you going after demons by yourself?" asked Paige

"The Zarchara demons used to worked for Tempest I thought that they could have an answer on how to change me back" he said looking ashamed that he was stupid.

"Honey this isn't going to be able fixed by dark magic, we will find a way to swap you back" she kissed the top of his head "now get some sleep" he nodded and slid back down into his bed, and closing his eyes to sleep. Piper remembers the night that Chris changed...

_Hiya folks next chapter, what's wrong with Chris. Review please_

_Like to take this time to say that I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. _


	6. remembering and dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Charmed.

Piper still remembered the night Chris Changed

***FLASHBACK***

Piper was in the attic, defending off the demons that attacked the manor, as Coop brought Phoebe from their apartment and Paige went to orb the boys to magic school. Paige orbs in next to Piper with Wyatt and Chris in her arms,

"I can't leave the house, I can only orb inside the house" she tells Piper, as Coop and Phoebe appears next to them,

"Ok honey you go home" she said kissing Coop and he disappears,

"So you can't orb so you bring the kids here were all the action is happening?" she said, Paige looking away in shame.

The demons stop throwing the fireballs

"Ladies we are not here to hurt you" said a familiar voice that they all recognised as Barbas'

"Oh god not again" said Piper as they stand up. "Barbas back from purgatory already? How'd you do it this time?" Barbas laughs

"That's my secret, but now that I'm out I'm going to need your child" he tells them,

"Go to hell" yells Piper, going to blow him up, but Barbas raises a hand and she stops in her tracks not being able to move, he made the same gesture at the other two witches and they discover that they can move, and little baby Chris is floating out of Paige's hands.

"Now I wonder what would happen if this little baby would die, before all the good he does." He laughs as he points towards Chris. "You see I meet a very interesting Warlock the other day, likes to time travel you see, and he tells me that your little son here finds a way to finally vanquish me for good. Now lets see if he can tell me how? Before I kill him" they didn't understand where Barbas had gotten all these new powers but they were sure that it was going to take a lot to kill him. Barbas starts to chant in an unknown language, and Chris began to change his small body changing and morphing and it looked as if he was getting older. The girls were screaming on the inside not able to make anything come out.

Coop appears behind Barbas with an athame in his hand, stabbing him in the back, electricity forming all around the room, Chris' body getting a big hit of the dose of the force. Before finally Barbas disappears a shimmer. They all run over to Chris to discover a teenage Chris lying unconscious on the floor.

***FLASHBACK***

They discovered that Barbas had not only made Chris age rapidly but actually brought his memories from the future into his body, him being able to remember everything that he had done to his sixteenth birthday.

Chris had gotten sicker and sicker in something that the elders called time sickness of someone being brought through time but not done completely or properly, he had good days and bad days were he would get really sick, and they knew that one day he would completely die from this disease unless they found something to cure it, but the elders said that the only one that could fix it was Tempest who had died years ago when reversing time to save the sisters. A tear falls from Pipers eye when she does not wanting to loose her son. She had blamed Coop for a long time, as did he blame him as well but she knew that Barbas would have killed Chris anyway and this way they had a fighting chance to save him.

Back inside his room, a large smile forms across Chris' face as he dreams of Edward Cullen for the first time.


	7. Slow Clocks and confessing to the ex

Edward was looking forward to seeing the Halliwells again, especially Chris, he didn't know what it was about the boy that he saved, but he felt drawn to him, Carlisle said that he felt the same sort of connection but no where near as strong as the one Edward described as his own. He wasn't sure if it was this some what magical pool or something else that made him feel close to this Chris.

Many years ago, about twenty before meeting Bella who he thought was his mate, decided that he wouldn't let a little thing of gender determine who his mate would be. The vampire world didn't really class homosexuality as wrong; in fact there were many gay vampire mates through out the world that the Cullen's had come across in their travels, including a few members of the Volturi guard.

For eighty years school hadn't seen so slow, usually school would fly by, but today seemed to go for forever. He stared at the clock, seeming like hours in between each minutes per second and hours per minute. Ten minutes til the end of school, and then another two hours til when Paige would be coming to pick Edward and Carlisle up to go and check on Chris.

Bella nudge him on the shoulder, they still had to sit together in biology, and she passes him a folded note. He sighed and opened it:

What's wrong?

Why do you care?

Because we may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're still Alice's brother.

Fine but if I tell you you're not aloud to tell anyone what I tell you... not even Alice.

She nodded agreeing to the terms and Edward then wrote.

Meet me behind the school after school and we will go somewhere private to talk.

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Bella was behind the school as soon as the bell range telling Alice that "she'd see her at home". Edward snuck up behind her breathing a creepy

"Hello Bella" making Bella jump,

"Where are we going" without answering her Edward pulled her over her shoulder and started running away from the school, into the woods, they ran for about ten minutes travelling a miles. "Where are we?" asked Bella,

"No where really" was all he replied.

"Right now what did you want to talk about?" she asked placing her bag on the ground next to a tree and taking a seat leaning against the same tree.

"Chris"

"Aha Alice knew that something was up with you and one of those Halliwells. So what are you two an item?" She said smiling. She had been feeling guilty since finding out that Edward had still loved her, and knew how hurt he was, but she couldn't change the feelings she had for the female vampire.

"No, but for the first time in 109 years I am having compulsions towards another man, I mean I haven't felt this for even a female since" he trailed off there.

"Since me?" she asked prompting hoping that talking would make him feel better.

"No, never like this before it's strange I mean I've never even talked to him" the discussed everything in the next hour, and Edward realised that Bella was just as surprised as him when she finally figured out what her feelings for Alice were, and he realised that he didn't hate either of them and he knew that they were both happy with each other. Edward didn't intend to stay so long, and he had to run faster than he wanted to with Bella to get back to the house in time to go meet up with Paige. He ran looking down at his watch, he was late, he wanted to get changed before leaving but it looked like he wouldn't have a chance now. Bella screaming at him to slow down but he ignores her pleas needing to get home.

He burst into the front door to find Paige standing there, holding onto Carlisle hand getting ready to Orb. He drops Bella on the inside of the door, and runs to Paige's side grabbing her hand, before she orbed out.


	8. The present and the future

Edward POV

I felt strange to orb again, but I was getting use to it, a few more trips and I don't think that it have an effect on me at all. Carlisle spent the next ten minute checking over Chris, It was strange how every time he thought that something looked bad or unhealthy about him how my stomach seemed to cramp up, something I never experienced with Bella, even when she was in the hospital after James.

"Well you are perfectly healthy" he said take a step away from the bed "I'm surprised how quickly your wound healed" he said, Chris nodded in thanks before my father announced that we should leave, I didn't want to leave I hadn't had a chance to talk to Chris, "Come along Edward" he said heading for the door, I was going to protest and surprisingly Chris beat me too it,

"No he can't leave yet" he yelled leaning out of bed and grapping my hand holding me in place, I mean, I want to get to know my rescuer" he said quickly dropping my hand.

"I will have to stay then wont I" I told him a large smile forming across my face. Carlisle caught onto the vibe,

"_**DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID EDWARD." **_

He thought with a smile across his face. It surprised me that Carlisle seemed to guess what I was feeling for Chris and was alright with it. His own history I guess he learnt to tolerate difference especially when he became a vampire, but it still surprised me that he was ok with me and Chris, or more what I wished was going to come of me and Chris. Piper gave me a stern look before standing from the chair next to Chris' bed and walked out of the room, leaving me and Chris alone.

"Sooooooooo?" he asked dragging the "O" I smiled,

"So indeed?" I said feeling nervous, knowing that if I was human I would have hundreds of butterflies in my stomach.

"Vampire hey? Your not going to get hell protective of me is you?" he said smiling. Truth be told I already felt protective of him, I shook my head not wanting to ruin any chances I had with him. "Really I heard they where possessive and protective of the people they know?" he asked

"we are, but only when they do something stupid" I said. I couldn't read his mind now, when he was dying I could read everything but I guess his magic was protecting him now. He laughed at my comment, his laughing small and musical seeming to sing to me drawing me in. I could hear the happenings of downstairs.

***downstairs***

"_Phoebe you cant just walk up there, he's fine Edward wouldn't dare pissing off the charmed ones" piper said "he wouldn't be stupid enough to kill him" _

_Ok he might not do it now here in the house, but I might get a premonition of if it will kill him" she said leaving the room she was in with the others mumbling something under her breath. _

***upstairs***

"Your about to have a guest" I said moving around to the far side of the bed. Twenty seconds later Phoebe walked through the door.

"Hello" she said cheerfully "how's my nephew" she said smiling at him glancing over to me. She hugged him and then went around the bed to me. "I don't think that I thanked you for saving him last night" she said holding out her hand.

"my pleasure" I said taking her hand, when she suddenly gasped eyes closing, for no more than a couple seconds before before coming out if it and fleeing the room quickly saying,

"Ok cant stay bye now" and she was out the door.

"What was all that about?" I asked Chris, he shrugged, and we continued with out convocation.

Phoebe POV

I don't think that I thanked you for saving him last night" I said holding out my hand for him to shake, hoping that I would get a premonition from him, to see if he was going to kill Chris. He took saying something that I didn't catch as I was dragged into a premonition.

_Edward sitting on the edge of Chris bed watching him while he slept, *vision change* Edward and Chris in a meadow; Edward sparkling as sun hit his bare chest, Chris head on Edwards chest, them laughing. *Vision change* Edward and Chris both wearing suits kissing, in front of many people in what must of been a wedding. _

I was pulled out of the vision with a gasp. What had I just seen was Chris gay? Was he destined to be with this vampire? I quickly left the room mumbling some force friendly good bye. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible leaving the room, slamming the door closed and leaning against the door breathing heavily, what was I going to do now.


	9. comming out and composing

Chris POV

I felt drawn to Edward, even now that he has left to go back to Forks I still see him smiling and laughing in my room. We talked about everything, him telling me his whole life story and me returning mine. He took the news about Barbas' attack and my older brother actually being fourteen years younger than me. I introduced him to Wyatt and got the stamp of approval with him; not once did he raise his shield meaning that Wyatt trusted him, which made mum and dad trust him and he won the support of Phoebe while I showed him the book of shadows and it didn't reject his touch. Paige on the other hand didn't like Edward at all still believing that he could be evil.

"Knock knock" said Phoebe opening my door, "can I come in?" I nodded and she came in and sat on the edge of my bed, "How you feeling?"

"I am feeling a lot better, thanks to Doctor Cullen" I said smiling.

"I don't know if you noticed but when I touched Edward before I got a premonition." I had noticed and wished to ask her, but I didn't want Edward to hear us talking especially because the vision would have been about him.

"I did notice; are you going to tell me about it?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should?"

"You get these visions for a reason Aunt Phoebe, so spill it?" I tell her really nervous on what it is, and she nodded in agreement of telling me.

"Well it changed, the first one was here" she waved her hands around indicating that she meant that it happened in my bedroom. "The first bit was of Edward sitting on the edge of the bed here, watching you sleep. The next bit was of you and him in a meadow your head resting on his chest, while sunlight hit him and him sparkling"

"Yeah this type of vampire doesn't die in the sun but sparkle, I actually really want to see it" I said rambling on a bit, and she nodded quickly getting back to what she was saying.

"The last was of you two kissing." Kissing did she just say kissing, I would have been sure that Edward would have been straight, I mean he was from just after the turn of the twentieth century, but I didn't care I wanted to kiss him long before he ever spoke to me. "And you where both dressed really nicely, in really expensive looking suits, and then you guys... well it looked like... you were getting married"

"What?" I said feeling my mouth fall open, married but I was way to young to get married, and I mean we haven't even had a date so finding out that we were going to get married is to much information now every date or if we do go on dates ill be thinking that I already now where we will end.

"I know I was surprised too, I didn't even know that you were gay." Though it was true that I had come out to my family in the future and after some time they were fine with it, it was still hard to do it again. I nodded waiting for a reaction, when I told Aunt Phoebe in the future she had reacted badly surprised especially because of them already meeting my future but a different future self and him having a relationship with Bianca. In fact I did know Bianca she was my best friend and the one that made me realise that I was gay.

"Yeah...well the thing is... umm" I had nothing no excuses no reasons at all, hoping that she wouldn't have the same reaction as last time I told her, or the way I was going to tell her, time travel gives me a headache.

"I'm fine with it sweetie, I mean it was a surprise but everything happens for a reason" she said, saying what seemed to have become our family motto. I nodded thanks,

"I don't want to sound rude but I think that I need some rest" I said truthfully I was feeling tired I mightn't need sleep at the moment but I would, and I really wanted to be alone to gather my thoughts.

"Ok sweetie I'll leave you to it" she said standing up and leaving. I closed my eyes and in moments I was asleep, being more tired than I thought.

Bella POV

He was smiling, it was good to see him smiling again as he headed upstairs to his room. I felt bad after leaving him for his sister, I felt like I had broken their family. Edward had hated me, Jasper hardly spoke anymore, and Rosalie became a bitch to me again, though the rest had accepted mine and Alice's relationship, they may have not liked it but accepted it. Even Esme the woman that was so full of love seemed to speak to me and Alice less not that I could blame her.

I was hoping that that would change now that Edward found Chris. I peal myself out of Alice's protective arms giving her a quick kiss before making my way up the stairs stopping outside his room. Raising my hand to knock, but before I had the chance his musical voice came in for the other side.

"You can come in Bella" he said,

"How did you know it was me" I said entering the room.

"Because if memory serves me right, you are the only one living in the house that would make an appetising meal." He said jokingly flashing those perfect white teeth of his, now he was cracking jokes; he was getting better, and though the joke wasn't particularly funny it still made me smile knowing that he wasn't hurting as bad any more. He chuckled a little and I gave him a quizzical look;

"Alice just hissed and sent me a rather threatening thought of what would happen if I did take a little snack of you" he smiled.

"So how was Chris?" I asked hoping to keep him in this good mood.

"Perfect" he replied I nodded and not wanting to push my luck leaving the room, but not before Edward pulled his small electric keyboard from under his bed and started composing. It was good to see him playing and composing again, it had been to long since his beautiful music flowed through the house.

"Night" I said before leaving

"Sweet dreams Bella" he replied.


	10. first Kiss

N/A sorry for the change into characters POV a few chapters ago. If anyone has any suggestion for a love interest for Jasper please let me know... thanks please review.

Edward POV

I didn't go to school that next day, one reason I doubt that I would do very well I'm having trouble about thinking about anything but Chris and the fact that the sun decided to say hello today as well. It was funny how much my life had changed since Bella has moved to Forks.

Before she arrived I had pretty much given up on love, then I met her and I thought that I feel in love with her now I wasn't so sure, and then I left her which I still cant make up my mind if it was a good thing or a bad thing, I mean if I hadn't left I would still be with her and she and Alice would probably be still in the closest about their true feelings for each other, and I would have never meet Chris. Though I wasn't with Chris yet Alice said that she felt good about this union or the union that she said was going to happen, though she could only get feelings from the future and no images. I think that I should go and see Chris today, it will take me a few hours to run all the way but I think that it's worth it, besides Chris or Paige can orb me back if I need to get home in a hurry. I took of racing giving Emmet a nod as a ran out the door, I could hear him say before I was out of ear shot,

"That boy is suffering from love" he boomed in laughter.

Chris POV

My phone vibrated on my bedside table grabbing it there was a txt there from an unknown number that I hoped was Edward, that whole night I dreamt about Edward about the wedding that aunt phoebe described and a life with Edward. I flipped it open to see writing in txt.

**I'M COMMING TO SEE YOU, BE THERE IN ONE HOUR... EDWARD XOXO**

The little xoxo at the end of the message sent butterflies through my whole body, who knew that four simple little letters could make me so nervous. Then it hit me one hour til he arrived and I was still in my pyjamas, really embarrassing with little ducks on it, so Coop thought that it would be funny to get me a pair to sleep in that match the ones that I was sleeping in before the change. It was funny and I did laugh but they were that damn comfortable I decided that I might as well wear them. I raced around my room gathering any clothes I could find, which were limited I hadn't found the time to go shopping or should I say haven't found the time to go shopping when mum doesn't follow me around trying to get me to buy clothes that are so not my style. If it wasn't for Aunt Phoebe who knew the style I was looking for a bought me some clothes for me to wear a few weeks ago I probably would be meeting Edward in my ducky sleep wear.

So finally after using different combination of everything I own I finally settled on wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. The shirt had the triquetra on it Phoebe had to buy it for me when she saw it thinking it would be cute for me to wear the family symbol and I did a lot I loved this shirt, it was comfy and I always felt protected when wearing it. I looked at the clock ten minutes until Edward arrived I am so nervous. I sit on the edge of my bed with putting my head in between my legs taking deep breaths.

Edward POV

Never before had I been this nervous to knock on the front door of a house, though I wanted to see Chris I was nervous to see him, though I think that I have finally found my life mate.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

The door was opened by Piper, and she smiled at me, though her bad impressions of me before changed a lot yesterday with the way Wyatt and their book of shadows reacted to me. I still found their magic fascinating and the way that it all works, I'm still new to it but they vanquish demons and warlocks and all sorts of evil with potions and spells.

"Hello, Mrs, Halliwell" I said bowing my head a little bit to so respect to the mother of my love.

"Hello Edward, and please call me Piper, Chris said that you would be over soon" she lead me through into their kitchen where Chris was sitting eating lunch. "Can I get you anything Edward?" she asked,

"Wouldn't happen to have a mountain lion?" I asked all the colour leaving her face, "I'm joking, I'm fine thankyou" she let out a sort of nervous laugh. I wanted to reassure her but I got distracted by the beautiful creature sitting at the table. He had a half a sandwich in front of him and a handful of potato chips on the side; he placed one in his mouth and smiled as he chewed. "Hi" I said smiling back.

"Hi, how you going?" he said back.

"Better now" I said sitting down next to him "you?"

"Same" he said reaching across the table and grabbing my hand, I expected him to pull away at the cold but he never did in fact I could feel the heat spreading through from him to me. I couldn't help but smile at him, making him blush a bright red. He finished his lunch quickly then pulling me up to his room telling me that we had to talk.

Chris POV

He is sitting crossed leg at the bottom of my bed facing me, I'm sitting the same way on the opposite side, I have just told him about Phoebe's premonitions waiting for him to react badly and run from the room, I mean who wants to get married to someone that is probably going to die soon. Waiting for him to say that he wasn't going to deal with this and go find himself another man or women.

"You can run of screaming if you want, I understand to much information at the beginning of a relationship a relationship that will probably be short, I don't have long to live." He looked confused and shook his head

"Why would I do that, I think I'm falling in love with you chrism" and then with that he pounced on top of me planting his lips on mine, soft but hard, loving but passionate, it was the perfect first kiss. My head was spinning, as our mouths moved together, I knew that I needed to pull away needing to breath but I didn't want to break our kiss. Thank god that he did it for me otherwise I probably would have done it.

He lied down next to me a large smile forming over both of out faces.

"I want you to meet my family?" he asked moving to lye on his side looking into my eyes.

"I'd love to" I replied and with that he leaned forward and kissed me again.


	11. meeting the coven

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chris POV

Mum was nervous about me going into a house full of Vampires without another stronger witch to go with me. She incited that it was her that came but I convinced her that it would be Billie, Billie was more understanding about the whole vampires, and was more trusting of them especially because it seemed that they had proved themselves trustworthy.

"Be careful" mom yelled as we left. Me and Billie coming in just outside their front door; which we were quickly to knock. Edward was first to the door taking me into his arms and kissing me gently, Billie gasped but quickly got over it muttering under her breath.

"I knew it" she said, before coughing loudly to get our attention, which after ten more seconds of kissing we happily pulled apart. She smiled at us and said "though I always like personal displays of affection maybe we can do it in doors it cold out here" she said shivering there was a difference in temperature here than it was in San Francisco. Still in Edwards arms he pulls me into the house, Billie following slowly and cautious into the house. The whole family was in the foyer at least I'm pretty sure that it was the whole family; there were only eight of them in the family.

"Welcome to our home Chris" Carlisle said walking forward and holding out his hand which I took and shook. Next was a curvy woman with a heart shaped face with a warming smile across it. She took me into a hug before saying a word

"Hi I'm Esme; Carlisle wife and for all intents and purposes Edwards mother." She said the smiling never leaving her face as she finally let go of me. "Welcome to the family" to most

To most people that remark would have probably freaked them out but it made me feel so welcomed and loved "thank you" I said nervously. She never stopped smiling. I was then introduced to the rest of the family, Rosalie never saying a word to me, Emmet giving me a really hard slap on the shoulder that was sure to bruise but I didn't say anything knowing that Edward being a vampire would probably over reacted and hurt Emmet or worse himself. Jasper didn't say anything just giving me a nod of acknowledgement, but I didn't take that personally apparently he didn't say much since Alice left him, who I meet next who was holding hands with who out of the process of elimination and the fact that she (no offence intended) was the one that was the least attractive female in the room; but then I guess that's what you get from associating with Vampires. Alice was friendly as was Bella smiling and hugging me much like Esme had, and as soon as I was out of the hug with Alice she started to ask me about when it was good to go shopping with her.

To this point Billie had sort of stood back not making a noise and not wanting to ruin the moment of meeting my boyfriend's family.

"Oh this is Billie, by the way, I'm sorry I didn't let you know about her but I don't have your number and mom insisted that I didn't walk into the house of a large coven unprotected." She stepped forward and said her hellos to the group.

I talked to all the family for a while Alice hounding me about clothing and Carlisle asking about time sickness the disease I had attracted after Barbas' attack. Which I couldn't tell either them much of, for one I wasn't aware of the fashion of this time being from a different one myself, and second I didnt know much about this disease as well.

After a few moment of talking Edward saved me from the assault of questions by whispering in my ear though I knew that everyone could hear with the exceptions of Bella and Billie. "Come on I want to show you my room" he said dragging me up the stairs with great speed and strength. I didn't really see where we were going until we reached his room and dropped me just inside the door.

"So this is your room?" I asked rhetorically "No bed"

"No I don't need to sleep" he said

"Never?"

"Never" he shook his head. "Huh" I thought looking around the room, looking at his large collection of music, which was from a wide range. I sat down on his couch and he joined me before I could even blink planting another kiss on me, which a gladly took.

Jasper POV

This blond that was in our house was talking to my ex-mate and her new mate. The women that I so desperately wanted to help but couldn't bring myself to do. Though I wished that we had never meet Bella and that she never had moved to forks I didn't hate her and Alice they were together and I saw how much they loved each other.

But this new blond fascinated me not only was there no reaction to her blood, but when she just cut herself on the edge of the table that everyone noticed and thought I would attack I never did in fact me her blood when spilt repelled me, not that it didn't smell nice I just didn't need to drink it like I felt with other humans when they spilt blood.

I was distracted which I rarely a vampire was, and me as well I was letting myself slip what sort of soldier am I if I let a female sneak up on me.

"Hello, how are you?" she said behind me, I spun around to meet her beautiful blue eyes, her perfect shaped lips the way that her hair fell around her neck, she was beautiful, more beautiful than Alice was, the one that I thought was the one that I was going to spend eternity with the one that I thought and believed before this point anyone could be more beautiful then.

"Hello" I said and we started to talk and the first time in a while I was smiling and laughing. I could see that Alice was happy about this and I felt her happiness and relief for me.


End file.
